


So you remember when Scrooge McDuck and Drake Mallard switched outfits?

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [31]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Acting, Age Difference, Anal, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Begging, Bisexual Scrooge McDuck, Boners, Car Sex, Celebrity Crush, Confessions, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Costume Kink, Costumes, Crushes, Dialogue, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Erections, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Crush, Flirting, Foreplay, French Kissing, Groping, Hand Jobs, Held Down, Himbo Launchpad McQuack, Horniness, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Man, Penis Size, Penises, Porn, Roleplay, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink, Smut, Swearing, Talking, Teasing, Touching, Trans Darkwing Duck | Drake Mallard, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Scrooge McDuck pretends to be Jim Starling as Darkwing Duck in the back of a car while he does Drake Mallard.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Drake Mallard/Scrooge McDuck, Implied Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack/Jim Starling, Scrooge McDuck/Launchpad McQuack
Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	So you remember when Scrooge McDuck and Drake Mallard switched outfits?

Scrooge McDuck put on the mask and then the hat. Drake Mallard adjusted the small skirt he was in. The Masked not so Mallard awkwardly attempted to fit himself into the role, "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the hard on of justice, I am the blue baller of crime!! I am, Darkwing Duck!!" The actual Masked Mallard smiled and gave a thumbs up off screen to encourage him to keep going. The Adventurer tried posing in a bold superhero way. The actor gave a more submissive and lewd pose as he was laid out in the car seats, his voice shaked and warbbled, "Darkwing? What are you doing here?"

The older duck grinned and came in closer as he chuckled, "You've been very bad, my little fan." The older man loomed over the younger man, feeling his thighs and darkly, gleefully, quizzing, "You've been having very dirty thoughts about me, haven't you?" The younger duck whimpered needy. The hatted duck moved his hands closer, then taking in handfuls of the ass. The lightly muscled bird bursted out, "FUCK me, Darkwing! I've always wanted you to pound into my body ever since I first saw you, please please please make me yours!!" The duck in purple nuzzled into his fellow adult male duck. 

"You seem so needy." The old man whispered. The young adult cligh to tight and desperately humped as he begged, "Fuck me, Darkwing Duck. Come inside of me and make me all yours." The shorter duck pinned the taller duck against the car door. The costumed man bit with his tone, "Look at you, corkscrew out and trying to hump me like a beast in mating season already." Drake looked down and his dick was in fact hard. Mallard opened his legs wider and spoke, "I modeled my entire life after you, I even changed my body to be just like you. Do you like it?" Hands went under clothes and felt muscles.

"Well Muscled." McDuck noted. Mallard moved his hips unconsciously as he quietly pleaded. The hands moved down and wrapped around the cock. The older bird joked, "Is this something you got to be more like your hero?" The adult male bird shaked his head and answered, "No, maybe... It's a little complicated." There was a kiss on the neck and a hushed few words, "You don't have to explain anything. I understand completely." Oh yeah, in my headcanon Scrooge McDuck wasn't named Scrooge McDuck upon hatching. He only called himself that after his first dime, so yeah. Scrooge McDuck is coded trans.

Back to our pornographic story. There was a slight relief to the rising star, he gave a small and soft smile as he held close. The two kissed deeply, as one of them was jacked off. The young man broke off from the kiss to gasp and moan at the jerking off by the 100+ year old. Kisses lined about the shoulders as clothes were slowly taken off. The chest felt heartbeat loud as a drum to war as bills were pressed lightly. Finally the clothing fell aside. The drake got on hands and knees in the back car seats, tiny feathered tail flicking happily and eagerly. Eagerly waiting. The super hero, adventurer, and trillionaire mounted on. 

The super hero and former actor felt his arms and knees wobble at the penis that entered him. It wasn't as big as Launchpad but it was big. The young adult duck was helpless to moaning and making such pathetic little noises as the old adult duck moved back and fourth. He hung his tongue out and breathed lustful, melting slow into the motion. His eyes closed and the mallard imagined his hero doing this to him. No death, no being hated, no being pushed away. Just this. The big, hard, long, corkscrew inside of him, moving in and out. Just him and Darkwing, together. His daydream was so appealing that he nearly lost himself in it. 

But it didn't last. As the car honked. The two muscular ducks looked to the front of the car to see the beefy duck drooling over them as he looked mindless at the window. The older bird shouted, "Launchpad, I told you to leave! How long have you been watching us!?" There was a long sound as Launchpad McQuack attempted to think how long he was watching. He answered joyful as if unaware he had done anything at all, "The whole time, Mr. McD!" The rich man grumbled lowly and angrily about stupid sexy Launchpad and killing the mood. Not his exact words mind you. Drake Mallard commented, "First when the moon invaded, You were leering the whole time we swapping outfits. Now you are watching me have sex with our boss?"

McQuack nodded and asked, "Can you wear the costume next time, DW?" The hero blushed and hide his face as he cried out, "LP, don't talk about our sex life in front of my and your boss!!" Their boss just sort of kept grumbling as he pulled out in the background. 

The End.


End file.
